


Virtuoso

by Sjips



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: i haven't seen season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 15:51:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11084886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sjips/pseuds/Sjips
Summary: "So." Watson began, setting a mug of tea on the table next to Sherlock. "How's Elpheba?""You mean Elisém?""Gesundheit."-Sherlock talks about his most recent visit to his sister.





	Virtuoso

Sherlock had been back in the apartment for a few hours now, after his visit with Erasmus, his catatonic super genius sister. He sat, as one does, upon a chair in the sitting room. His chin perched in an aristocratic hand, he stared at the wall.  
Watson brewed tea in the kitchen, his feet covered by wooly socks knitted by the landlady. He resolutely ignored the strangely bubbling concoction on the stove, as he had ignored it for the past two days. _Some things, were better left alone._ Jon thought.

Some things were not.

"So." Watson began, setting a mug of tea on the table next to Sherlock. "How's Elpheba?"  
"You mean Elisém?"  
"Gesundheit."

Sherlock and John shared A Look Of Meaning.  
"I can deduce you want to know whether or not we spoke." Sherlock broke the silence. "Well. Yes." John replied, sitting on the sofa, tea in hand. "Not that I don't think your current method of communication isn't working..." He trailed off.  
"But you do think that a lot could be misinterpreted." Sherlock supplied.  
"How did you know that?!" John asked, shocked by how accurate Sherlock's reasoning was.

"The socks." Sherlock shrugged, then grabbed the mug of tea beside him.  
Mystified, John took a sip from his mug.  
Sphynx-like, mysterious as ever, Sherlock took a sip from his.

The silence stretched.

"But really." John spoke again. "I want to know what Emisael and you talked about today."  
Sherlock laughed, set down his tea, and sprang up from his chair.  
"Englabis is as enigmatic as ever," He responded, "But I think I understand what she told me today."  
He strode across the room, grabbing his violin and bow.  
"I began with the following-" He played a snatch of music, "Bach's Partita Number One." He played a few more phrases before switching to another song. "Bach, again, _Jesu Meine Freude._ "  
"Didn't you consider that a bit heavy-handed?" John interjected, "I mean. You did offer Ereth your friendship but maybe you _don't_ need to constantly remind her?"  
"Eralicarison needs reminding from time to time." Sherlock rebutted, still playing.  
John was in awe, how could someone play the violin and talk all at once?!  
"And then, _she_ began to play." Sherlock announced. His fingers whirled across the strings. "Paganini Caprice 24!" He cried. "And then-" The violin sang. "Tartini! The Devil's Trill Sonata!" John was in awe.  
"But finally. Most distressingly of all..." Sherlock closed his eyes. "The Devil Went Down to Georgia."  
"No!" Cried John, shocked. "Can this mean-?"  
Sherlock lowered the violin. "I'm afraid Existioneriona hasn't changed at all." He said, almost sadly.

"What are you going to do?" John asked, cradling his mug between his hands, concern wrinkling his brow.

"I'll do what I must." Sherlock replied. With a deep breath and a flourish, he raised the violin and began to play the opening notes of Dueling Banjos.

**Author's Note:**

> Listen friends, I haven't seen any of BBC Sherlock season 4(I jumped ship at the beginning of season 3), but when someone explained the plot of 4 I just couldn't handle it.  
> So I went to wikipedia, and incredulously read the following:
> 
> "She is returned to incarceration, albeit reduced to a catatonic state, although she and Sherlock are able to communicate through playing the violin."
> 
> And then this fic was born, because who doesn't think that's stupidly far-fetched?
> 
> Music for your ears:
> 
>  
> 
> [Bach Partita No. 1](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=16eLsa8tQww)  
> [Jesu Beliebet Meine Freude](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tQOx4POMCYA)  
> [Paganini Caprice 24](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vPcnGrie__M)  
> [Tartini The Devil's Trill Sonata](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uR6KJL5OS54)  
> [The Devil Went Down to Georgia](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DNSljt0i3TI)


End file.
